


13

by saturninesunshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, clarke is wanheda, marcus is leader of their clan, skaikru as one of the original clans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She put her arms around him again. This time he let her. From the age of ten he hadn’t just been her protector. He had been her crutch. He existed to hold her up and take her problems on so they just melted off of her. It hadn’t been fair. But this wasn’t either." AU where the Ark landed 100 years earlier and Skaikru is a grounder clan that is descended from sky people. Bellamy is hurt in battle and the Wanheda is out for vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13

Marcus took the news well. He thanked Octavia for her strength and promised this slight would not be ignored. But that wasn’t what Lincoln was truly afraid of. He was an interloper in Skaikru. The thirteenth clan descended from people who had lived in space before they cam crashing down. They had taken him in after his own clan banished him. Even so, they were the one clan to try and resist the Commander’s coalition. That and the Ice Nation. Marcus had been in favor of it. But they were the only clan to have a Wanheda. And the Wanheda had always made her feelings known about the coalition.

This was not going to help. Lincoln hadn’t been afraid of giving the news to their official leader. Octavia wouldn’t listen to his concerns but she was Skaikru. Their clan had always resisted. Octavia had volunteered breaking the news but Lincoln knew he had to be there too.

“And Clarke?” Lincoln asked. 

Octavia gave him a disapproving look but said nothing in front of Marcus.

Marcus had great respect for his wife’s daughter. That was the only reason she was allowed to exist as she was. Marcus was what the ancient sky people would have called chancellor. In any other clan, a Wanheda would have been considered dangerous. But Marcus loved her as his own. That was why he had reservation in his eyes.

“I should tell her,” Marcus said.

“No.” Octavia finally spoke. “It should be me.”

“As you wish,” Marcus said. “You know where to find her.” 

Clarke was in her mother’s healing tent. That wasn’t where Octavia expected to find her and she wished that she hadn’t. There was one warm body on the cot, Abby and Nyko obscuring his form. Normally Clarke would have wanted to help. Now she just stood there, her face blank. Unreadable.

“Wanheda.”

Clarke’s voice was just as emotionless. “How did this happen?”

Abby looked back at them for a moment. Clarke gave the cot one last look, her emotions finally betraying her. “Outside.” Octavia stayed.

Lincoln followed her. The light hit her and she looked no more than a child. She was no older than Octavia but she held so much power. That was what he was afraid of.

“Azgeda,” Lincoln said.

“It wouldn’t have been anyone else,” Clarke said. “What happened?”

“He was trying to protect you,” Lincoln said.

“He was foolish.”

“He thought he could stop this war before it began,” Lincoln said. “Queen Nia had his body dumped in a river. He was wearing Ice Nation clothes.”

“He was wrong.” 

“I’m sure he understands that now.” 

“No,” Clarke said. “He was wrong in thinking that this would stop a war. It just started one.”

“Clarke,” Lincoln said. “Skaikru has still not bowed to the Commander’s coalition. You can’t start a war with another clan.”

“It will be a short war,” Clarke said. “Just long enough to stab Nia in the heart. Then we can bow to Lexa’s coalition all we like.”

“This will ruin everything we have tried to build for the last hundred years.”

“That’s it?” Clarke asked. “I’m supposed to give up? He was my second hand. He was out there because of me.”

“He was protecting this entire clan,” Lincoln said. “He wouldn’t want you to defy Marcus. You won’t get away with it, Wanheda.”

“Marcus will understand." 

“And the Commander?” Lincoln asked. “Would she?”

They both knew the answer to that. 

“Marcus will raise his forces,” Lincoln said. “We just have to make it to the summit first. After the alliance is made then we can gather our forces.”

Lincoln was sure she was going to argue. The fire had died from her eyes. 

“They don’t know if he’s going to wake up.”

“We’re lucky his heart hasn’t failed yet,” Lincoln said. “It’s a good sign. He won’t give up. He’s Skaikru.”

“Fine.” 

Lincoln watched her disappear back into the healing tent.

* * *

 

Clarke was noticeably absent at dinner. But that was bound to happen from time to time. Without her and Bellamy, the campfire was quiet and still. Everyone ate in silence. Lincoln sat down next to Octavia.

“Is she alright?” Octavia asked. “I was sitting with Bell all day. She never came back.” 

“She should be on her own,” Lincoln said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“She’ll realize that going after Azgeda would be suicide,” Lincoln said. “She won’t do anything that endangers us.” 

“Clarke wanted to go after the Ice Nation?” Octavia asked. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s okay,” Lincoln said. “I talked to her and she backed down.” 

“You’re telling me that the Commander of Death was going out to spill some queen blood until you calmed her down?”

“Clarke is logical,” Lincoln said. “She has kept this clan together. She wouldn’t do that. Not even for –“

“My brother?” Octavia asked. “She kept this clan together with Bellamy’s help. You think she’d just stop? I wouldn’t.” 

Lincoln fell quiet. 

“And I have,” Octavia said. “Would you?”

“Octavia.” 

“He’s my brother,” Octavia said. “If Clarke hadn’t gone I would seriously be considering making a visit to Nia myself.”

“She’s not gone.”

“Then where is she?” 

It only took a few minutes to discover that Clarke’s tent was empty. Her sword was missing and Bellamy was still unconscious in the healing tent.

* * *

 

Clarke paused at the border into Azgeda. She knew that Lincoln would have hoped she would have cooled off by the time she reached it. It had only gotten worse. She was fueled with hatred more than ever. It was better than the pain that she felt. When she saw his body be carried in by Jackson and Nyko. That was worse.

Clarke knelt down at the stream and palmed white war paint against her skin. She didn’t have the facial scarring but the Azgeda mask would do. Bellamy had failed at doing exactly this but she wouldn’t. 

“Wanheda.”

Clarke put a hand to her sword before standing. You could never tell friend from foe on the border.

“The commander demands an audience.”

Clarke remembered the voice now. She let her hand slip from the hilt as she stood up. It was only Gustus. She had hoped that she would have crossed the border before it came to this. Lexa got here first.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“And I can’t let you cross,” Gustus said. “You will see the Heda. Or she will come and make you herself.” 

Clarke knew she could kill him. She was smaller and quicker. But then that would mean she would really never make it to Azgeda. This way she could hedge her bets. Clarke slid down her hood and followed Gustus to the convoy.

“You came here all the way yourself?” Clarke asked. Lexa stood flanked by Gustus and Titus in her temporary camp. “I’m honored.”

“There is no honor in what you’re doing,” Lexa said.

“You’re very wrong about that.”

“We have a difference of opinion,” Lexa said. “Is Bellamy truly worth the breaking of the coalition?”

“It’s not my coalition,” Clarke answered. “Not my problem.”

Lexa looked back at her guards. “Leave us.”

Gustus and Titus retreated back to the horses. They were out of earshot but if Clarke made a move, they would be on her in a second. 

“What would you have me do?” Clarke asked. “If it were Gustus, tell me you would have done something different.”

“I would have,” Lexa said. “I would have let him die if it meant the thirteen clans survived.”

“I guess you would call me weak,” Clarke said. 

“I’ve been weak before,” Lexa said. “But not on Gustus’ account.”

Clarke let that sink in. 

“Nia will do anything to weaken the coalition,” Lexa said. “She killed Costia because she was mine. She wants to weaken you more than she did me. She wants your power. What wouldn’t she do? You are playing into her hand. It will be just that much easier to kill you.”

“She can try,” Clarke said.

“She knew what she was doing,” Lexa said. “Bellamy wasn’t an accident. But you are Wanheda com Skaikru. You have to be smarter than that.”

“It would be foolish not to strike after Nia hurts one of my people,” Clarke said. “If this were you it would be grounds for war.”

“And it will be,” Lexa said. “After the coalition.”

“I never agreed to that.”

“It would protect you,” Lexa said. “And Bellamy.” 

She sounded reluctant. 

“You should be concerned about all of your people. Not just one.” 

“I am concerned.” 

“But you worry about him more.”

“I never said Bellamy was mine,” Clarke said.

“You didn’t have to,” Lexa replied. She almost looked sad, if Lexa could ever look sad. “You should let him be. He was tasked with protecting you. He did his duty. He gave honor to you and your clan. Anything else and he would do you dishonor. He was only meant to be your shield. Nothing more.”

“He’s my friend,” Clarke said. 

That was all he could be. This conversation was leaving her head spinning. She didn’t have time. And even if she did, his body could be cold by now. Dwelling on it wouldn’t solve anything. 

She knew what she had to do.

“Not even the power of Wanheda can protect you from the entire Ice Nation,” Lexa said. 

“I know,” Clarke replied. 

She unsheathed her sword. 

Clarke had the element of surprise. That always helped. Gustus and Titus were far enough away from her that she had a head start. She didn’t have time to mount the horse.

She knew how to melt into the woods. She knew how to die. You didn’t become Commander of Death for no one. Her plan was simple. Azgeda knew her by her reputation. With a hood on she looked like just the rest of them. 

It would be difficult getting close but she knew Prince Roan by face. The only downside to that was that he knew hers as well.

“Did you hear? Those are war drums.”

She had made it through the ranks right to his side before he spotted her. Clarke made eye contact with him, wishing that she hadn’t. She didn’t expect him to be among the ranks in the Ice Nation army. But there he was. She didn’t have much time.

“The Commander has crossed the border,” Roan said. “So close to the coalition seemed strange. Maybe she was looking for someone.”

“I guess you’ll have to go to your mother and report your suspicions,” Clarke said.

“I should have killed you right here,” Roan said. 

“Do you think you could have?” Clarke asked.

“Better than you killing my mother,” Roan said. “And then I would have your power.”

“A power that your mother wants,” Clarke said. “You have no choice but to take me prisoner.” 

“Why are you so desperate, Wanheda?” he asked.

“You moved against my people.”

“So why aren’t they here with you?” Roan asked.

“They are,” Clarke answered. She knew she wasn’t going to make it to Nia.

She had stabbed her way through six soldiers before Roan stabbed her in the side. It was a mercy blow, she knew. He wouldn’t have dared kill her. She was too important.

* * *

 

Clarke regained consciousness in a bed. Her side pulsed with pain as she tried to sit up. Her hand found a bandage and she knew that the worst was about to come. Pain always brought clarity to her and she didn’t need to be told being brought to the capital was not good news.

It wasn’t long before Lexa found her. In black and flanked by her guards, Clarke knew this was not a social call. It would be less painful for them to just kill her for what she did. But Lexa had always been as selfish as she was brutal. She would never kill Clarke, even if Clarke had killed a thousand Azgeda warriors. 

“Here for a thank you?” Clarke asked. “You’re going to be leaving disappointed.”

“The summit begins at sundown,” Lexa said. She wasn’t just Lexa now. She was the Commander. “You will not be here. The delegates from Azgeda want your head.” 

“You coalition would have survived if you left me on that field.”

“I didn’t know you had a death wish.”

“I don’t,” Clarke said. “But it would have been easier.” 

“The coalition must survive,” Lexa said. “It has taken some time but there is a way to bring Azgeda into the fold and spare your life.” 

“This isn’t about me,” Clarke said. “You want the power of Wanheda on your side.”

“There are no more sides, Clarke,” Lexa said. “The Ice Nation will join the coalition but only after your marriage.”

“My what?” Clarke did her best to sit up, despite the pain. 

“If you had just waited until after when we could all raise our forces this wouldn’t have had to happen,” Lexa said. 

“No,” Clarke said. “It wouldn’t have. Not if you wanted your coalition to survive. I did what I had to do.” 

“Did it make you feel better?” Lexa asked. “Can you say that it was well worth the consequences?” 

Clarke was silent. They both knew the answer. 

“You will be escorted back to your people for the duration of the summit,” Lexa said. “After which you will be initiated into the Ice Nation.”

* * *

 

There was no joy in seeing what was left of Arkadia. The old space station that had crash-landed ninety-seven years ago was in disarray. It was more of a landmark of their people than a structure to live in. After the coalition, all walls would be brought down. But Clarke wouldn’t be there to see it.

Indra was the head of Clarke’s escort. They lead her on horseback, her hands tied in front of her. She had become a prisoner of war and she wouldn’t be anything else every again.

Most of the warriors had already left for the summit. Including her mother. The only ones left were those too wounded or tasked with guarding the camp in the absence of authority.

Lincoln greeted their caravan with a few other warriors. He helped her down from her horse. This wasn’t his clan and he was one of the stronger fighters. Octavia was nowhere to be seen. This was the last time Clarke would see her home and no one was here to see her leave it.

Lincoln cut her binds and escorted Indra’s party to the center of the camp where they would stay until it was time to take her to Azgeda. Whether it had been worth it or not, Clarke knew there was no going back now. 

Clarke made here way to her tent, her side stiff, making it difficult to move.

He was sitting at her table when she entered.

“Clarke.” 

He was the only one that called her by her name to her face. The only other person who did that was her mother. She had been titled Wanheda by their commander and that’s what she would be until the end of her days. 

Bellamy had always been different.

She watched him struggle to stand up. He used the table as support. She could tell immediately which leg was weak. He was still wounded. She wondered how many days he had been awake. She wondered how long it had been since she left. His face had sparse bruising compared to the last time she had seen him. It had been so long he had time to heal. 

“Look at you,” she said. 

But he wasn’t happy. She could see that. She doubted he knew the extent of both of their fates but for one moment, it could be alright. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated for a moment but then returned the embrace just as hard.

“You’re hurt,” Bellamy said, pulling away. His hand grazed her waist where she was bandaged.

“So are you.”

“It’s my job,” Bellamy said. He was angry. Usually he wasn’t so subtle about it. “I was supposed to protect you. Not the other way around.”

“You’re angry that I’m Wanheda,” Clarke said.

“No,” Bellamy said. “I’m angry because you endangered your life without cause. I’m expendable. You’re not.”

“You’re not expendable,” Clarke said. “And I’m not sorry.”

“You should be,” Bellamy said. “You endangered our entire clan.” 

“You protected me since I was ten,” Clarke said. “I couldn’t sit idly by and wait for retribution that would never come.”

“Why not?” Bellamy asked. “One sacrifice to save the lives of hundreds.”

Clarke knew that Bellamy had never been in favor of the coalition. But he knew that he was not in a position to say so. He had difficulties keeping his mouth shut but when it mattered, he would stand in line. 

“I was being weak,” Clarke realized. Everything she had been doing was a lie to herself. If she really stopped to think about it, then it would be obvious. The way it was to everyone else. 

She leaned in and kissed him. He was stiff under her hands and she wondered if that was because of his wounds. But she was wounded too and couldn’t feel a thing. His good hand grasped her shoulder and for a small time, they were allowed to forget themselves. They forgot who they were and what allegiance they owed to their people. Clarke forgot that she had been hiding. 

Bellamy groaned and she realized she was hurting him. She pulled away. But he didn’t look back at her. He stared at his mangled leg. 

“This is wrong,” he said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “I dishonor you.” 

“Because you haven’t thought about this.”

“Because I’ve thought about it too much,” Bellamy responded.

Clarke fell quiet.

“I’m your guard,” Bellamy said. “Anything else is dishonorable.” He hadn’t been the first one to tell her that.

“Then it’s dishonorable,” Clarke answered. His brows knit and he could finally look her in the face. “I couldn’t lose you.”

His bandaged hand pushed back the tangled mess of her hair.

They both hurt. Multiple scars lined both their backs and this would be the last time they would see each other in a very long while. 

“It wouldn’t have changed anything,” Bellamy said. 

“I thought it would make me feel better.”

“Did it?” 

“No.” 

“Me neither.” 

She never asked. She never even really thought about what he had been doing endangering himself and the lives of their entire clan. They both did.

She put her arms around him again. This time he let her. From the age of ten he hadn’t just been her protector. He had been her crutch. He existed to hold her up and take her problems on so they just melted off of her. It hadn’t been fair. But this wasn’t either.

His lips found hers, searching and she sighed. His fingers were clumsy, bandaged and rough. Clarke wound her fingers to the back of his head. Bellamy bit her lip and then pulled away. Clarke breathed heavily. Bellamy held his leg and sat down on her bed.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s still stiff.”

Clarke sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

Bellamy’s hands relaxed. She grasped his. They were clammy but she held fast. She helped him lie down on his back and she hovered over him.

He helped her take her armor off, his hand skimming over the bandage on her abdomen. It was the first time it hadn’t hurt since the sword slashed her. It was okay to pretend for a moment.

* * *

 

“It’s time.”

Bellamy watched Clarke pull her shirt over her bare back. Her kill marks were in precise straight lines. His were a mess of scar tissue mottling his shoulder. He could hear the hooves of he party nearing. He folded himself into his fur jacket.

“You weren’t here long.” He didn’t move from the bed.

Clarke wondered who would take her tent once she was gone.

“Still not as dishonorable as being initiated into the Ice Nation,” Clarke said. “Right?”

He couldn’t tell if she was trying to be funny. Maybe it was just a distraction. It had been a long time since they laughed.

“Tell me,” Bellamy said. 

“You know I can’t stay,” Clarke saw. “You saw my escort. Azgeda demands justice.” 

“Ice Nation,” Bellamy said. “That’s why they bound you.” The skin around her wrists still had stress marks. 

“I’ll be a prisoner in Azgeda for the rest of my days,” Clarke said. “They will have the power of Wanheda.”

“You’ll need someone to protect you from them,” Bellamy said. “I could come with you.” He knew it was a waste of effort before he even said it. 

“They’d never allow it,” Clarke said. “Not with the things I’ve done because of you. They’d never trust you.”

His fingers were a warm surprise, wrapping around hers.

He watched her as they loaded her on the back of a horse. At sunrise Skaikru had returned. Octavia supported most of his weight standing as Clarke said goodbye to her people. It only included Marcus and her mother.

He watched Trikru lead her on horseback out of the Skaikru camp. She never looked back. 

Octavia helped Bellamy back to his tent. It would be weeks before he would even be well enough to fight. So far he was useless. He had watched his only purpose ride towards Azgeda.

The flap of the tent fluttered and Marcus entered. He was alone. It didn’t bode well for Bellamy. 

“Am I being exiled?” Bellamy asked. 

“You abandoned your post,” Marcus said. “You endangered our clan. You almost died, sacrificing one of our best warriors.”

“A kill order then,” Bellamy said. “I can start running now.”

Laughter didn’t come easily to their people.

“We both know you wouldn’t run,” Marcus said. “You’re not exiled. You protected Wanheda with your life. Misguided, yes. But your heart was in the right place.” 

“Heart matters little,” Bellamy said. 

“Your courage does,” Marcus said. “And there is no one better suited to be War Chief.” 

Bellamy stared. “War Chief.”

“Ours defected to join Ice Nation.”

“She didn’t defect.” 

“She’s still gone,” Marcus said.

“I can barely stand,” Bellamy said. “How can I lead a war council?”

“Lead is what you were meant to do,” Marcus said. “Your leg will heal in time. And War Chiefs are not known for being on the front lines.”

“That’s all I’ve ever done,” Bellamy said. “I’m not meant for anything else.”

“There’s nothing else that you could do,” Marcus said. “Don’t let this defeat you. Besides. You’ll see her again.” 

“Will I?” Bellamy asked.

“You and the other leaders of the clans will have to meet to keep this coalition going,” Marcus said. 

Bellamy would never believe that Marcus did this for his benefit. But he couldn’t help but feel grateful all the same. Seeing Clarke again would be painful. He couldn’t decide if it would be more painful than never seeing her again. Or less.

“Are we going to war?” Bellamy asked. 

“You never know,” Marcus answered. “I’m hoping I can trust you not to be reckless. No more suicide missions.”

“I know,” Bellamy said.

Marcus was right. It was the only way he would see her again.


End file.
